love is all we need
by l3tlovebleedred
Summary: Maura and Jane love each other no matter what because they are best friends, but what will happen when one of them becomes in love with each other? Will they stay together or will they fall apart?
1. Fun and games

"Maur, I'm here!" The dark haired woman stated while walking into the home of her best friend. Jane sighed and sat down on the expensive french sofa when she noticed Maura was no where in sight.

"Guess I'm going to be waiting for a while," the detective groaned guessing the medical examiner was still getting ready. Despite how different the two woman were, they were still the best of friends. Maura was fancy and well put together while Jane was very laid back. "Opposites attract," as Maura would say.

"Sorry I took so long," the blonde woman said out of breath. "While I was getting dressed I found an interesting substance on my shirt and decided to analyze it closely with the vast resources I have lying around." She smiled at her friend and continued, "Turns out it was just a stain."

Maura walked over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of organic coffee. "Would you like a cup?" She asked while holding out the pot of liquid.

Jane nodded her head, "I guess another cup wouldn't hurt."

Maura frowned in disappointment and put the pot back on the stove.

"You really have to slow down on your caffeine Jane, It could cause -"

Maura was cut off by the dark curled hair woman covering her mouth with her hand.

"I don't care Maur." Jane said annoyed. She looked Maura in the eyes and let her hand slowly remove from covering the concerned friend.

"Do you know how many germs are all over your hand?" Maura exclaimed. Jane was about to get after the ME for still going on, but their phones rang.

"Rizzoli,"

"Isles"

"I'm on my way." The two woman said it at the same time and left the house.

"I'm driving!" Jane exclaimed.

"What? No! Why do you always get to drive?" The chief medical examiner whined.

Jane gave her friend a sly smile and replied, "Because it's my car Maura and besides, you drive like an 80 year old man."

Maura made a face of disgust at her friend and continued to defend herself, "I do _not_ drive like a old man Jane! studies show that driving at the proper speed is safer."

Jane laughed hard, "Yeah whatever Maura. And don't even think of going all Google mouth on me or I will use the duct tape." Jane reached into the back and pulled up the tape to threaten her friend. Maura held her arms up in defense and made sure to listen to the detective. The rest of the drive to the crime scene was quiet, maybe too quiet.


	2. awakening

"So," Jane said entusiastically whilst getting out of her car and walking up to the scene. "I bet you 20 bucks that it's going to be a murder." The detective studied the face of her friend and noticed the unimpressed look she was wearing. Jane groaned, "Fine whatever, I know how you don't like guessing."  
"Oh, it wouldn't be guessing," Maura stated while jogging up to the detective.  
"It would be making an uneducated assumption and I will not do that." Maura made a face of disgust just thinking about it.

The two woman made their way up to the scene and we're greeted two men- Janes partner, Frost and Korsak, her ex partner.  
"Dective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles, glad to see you." Frost started, motioning for the women to follow him.  
"What do we got here?" Jane questioned while pulling out a pair of blue latex gloves and putting them on. Maura followed Jane and did the same.  
"Victim is 57 year old Gerald Gray," Frost went on. "HIs wife found him here around 6 am when she went to take her dog out back for a walk. She said he went out last night around 10 to do something in the yard and he never came back in. She figured he slept in the garage."  
"So someone was in the yard," Jane said mostly to herself."Get Frankie to get a couple search dogs down here and see if they can get a trace of whoever it was."  
"I'm on it," Korsak said, leaving to go do that.  
Jane beant down and studied the victim, "Hey Maur, it's a murder, just look at those wounds in his head." Jane waved her hands over the man.  
"We can't be sure until I run my tests, Jane. You know that."  
Jane rolled her eyes at the medical exaiminer and began, "Well what's the cause of death, Miss-I can't-state-the-obvious-or-I'll-cry?"  
The blonde raised an eyebrow at the now smirking detective, "Jane, that was very unprofessional of you."  
The dark haired woman made a face of shock and opened her mouth to say something, but knew it was best not to. Maura went back to her job and studied the victim for quite a while before she finally could find something. "There is a wide wound in the dermis and he has a large bump on his head." Maura said while looking up at the dectective.  
"So he died from bumping his head on something little?" Jane laughed. The blonde rolled her eyes, "He has a massive wound on his head and that bump quite possibly could be a cranium fracture, which could've caused a brain hemorige."  
"Oh, well makes sense I guess," Jane started in her husky voice. "So it's a murder right?"  
Maura stared at her friend annoyed and sighed, "Well, from the very little information I have now, we couldn't possibly tell."  
Jane groaned and tugged at her hair, "Please Maura, it's a murder and you know it, god dammit the whole universe knows it's a murder so just stop the whole 'having to run tests' things and trust your gut."  
Maura could see she annoyed her friend "I don't listen to my intestines, Jane. But okay, yes it is a murder. now go solve it." Janes face lit up at the words she just said. "Thank you Maur, you're the best!" Jane said whilst pulling her friend in for a hug and kissing the top of her beautiful blonde hair. Maura could feel her face go red and she was terrified Jane could tell so she broke the hug and walked back away from the detective. She could see Jane was so confused, "Uh sorry, I forgot to do something back at my office, I'll call you later."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Jane asked confused. "No I'm fine, go do your gumshoe thing and catch the bad guy." Maura gave her best smile and tried to make it look normal as possible. Jane thought for a few minutes before finally giving up, "Alright Maur, just be safe."  
The two woman smiled at each other and then they were off to do their own jobs.


	3. the realization

"What did I do?" Maura said in a teary voice. She had spent the past three hours pacing back and forth through her office, she was sure there was an indent in the floor by now.  
"How could I just leave the scene-Jane like that," the blonde thought. "I mean my work was done. Wasn't it?" She moaned and made her way to her desk in the autopsy room to go through some of the files that she had lying out. She was looking for something, but nothing in particular.

Maura spent a couple minutes examining the files, but became frustrated when she couldn't concentrate. The only thing that was on her mind was Jane. What if she hated her and never wanted to speak to her again? No, Jane wasn't like that. And besides, all she did was leave. Maura felt like her head was about to explode since she couldn't quiet her thoughts at all.

"I give up!" Maura exclaimed in a defeated tone. The blonde woman fell to the floor and pulled her knees up to face and tried to make herself as small as possible. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, so hopeless. She tried to hold back the tears for as long as possible until she couldn't no more. "What's wrong with me!"

"Maura?" Said a familiar tone coming from the hallway.

"Jane?" The medical examiner quickly wiped her face and put on her best smile. She quickly stood up and patted out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"What's wrong Maura?" The dark haired woman asked. "You were supposed to call me and you didn't, so I came here. You know it's 2 am and you had me scared to death." She frowned at the now 'trying to pretend she was doing something useful' woman. The detective stepped into the autopsy room and opened her arms to embrace her friend in a hug but stopped when she noticed Maura take steps back away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane. I don't like to be hugged when I'm upset."

Maura stated, watching the hurt look wash over her friends face. She gave her a reassuring smile and added, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some files to look at."

"Wait Maura, you're upset." Jane said whilst taking a hold of the ME's arm. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. I can help."

"Not with this," Maura laughed. "I can't even help myself, mostly because I have no idea what I am so worked up over. So no Jane, you can't."

Jane sighed, "Well alright Maur, let's just go home, it's late. I'll spend the night with you if you want me to?"

"No thank you, Jane," Maura replied in a sad tone, "I don't need a babysitter. I am grown woman and can take care of myself."

"Yeah no shit Maura." Jane laughed, "But really come on it's late."

Jane stared at the blonde for a few moments before motioning for them to leave. Maura wouldn't budge, she kept flipping through pages in a folder that she had already memorized.

"Maura-"

"Jane, please just go home! I am fine and quite busy at the moment and you are distracting me so please just go get some sleep so you can do your job and I can do mine," Maura barked at the now shocked detective.

She has never spoken like this before to jane so she knew something was up with her but didn't want to interfere and make the doctor upset even more. She just couldn't help but wonder what the reason she was like this was, though. Jane raised her hands up in defeat and frowned.

She nodded, "Fine Maura, be that way, but you know you can talk to me whenever and I don't care how mad or upset you are." She turned and walked out the door in a couple steps, leaving Maura alone.

She felt bad for how she reacted to Jane just being worried, but she had frustrated her. She didn't want to be around the person who was making her feel all these weird feelings, and she sure as hell didn't want Jane to find out the real reason why she was being so moody.  
She was in love with her..


End file.
